


The Past Is the Past - CroTuna

by Kapdixo



Series: Pale to Flush Memories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor Moirallegiance, Multi, Pre-Accident Mituna Captor, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: “I really feel like you’re one of the only people I can open up to about my feelings [...] But truth be told, I alvways felt that vway before you ewven started hawving, vwell, your issues. Vwe alvways had a good thing together, didn’t we?”





	The Past Is the Past - CroTuna

"Shovw me again." Cronus shifted his unlit cigarette to the other side of his mouth, watching in anticipation. 

"You got it, man!" With a few quick movements, Mituna once again showed off his weirdly impressive grinding skills on his skateboard. "Ta-da!"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and laughed heartily. "You're something, chief. I vwouldnt vwant anyone else to be my moirail in a million years."

"Oh? You got a crush on me, stupid?" He nudged his shoulder and laughed along with him before picking up his skateboard. "In that case, I wouldn't want to be your matesprit in a million years! You'd be so demanding all the time!"

"Demanding?!" Cronus brought a hand to his heart. "Please, ain't your girl more annoying than I could ewver be?"

Mituna chewed on his lip, appearing deep in thought. Then he shook his head. "Nah, you're more annoying than any girl I've ever known! Whine, whine, whine about your dumb human shit and unsuccessful love life day and night until my ears fall off!"

"You fucker!" he growled, tackling him to the floor. "Like your dumb skateboard does you any favors!"

"Ooh, jealousy is strong with this one!" He squealed as his arms were firmly pinned on either side of his head, then smirked. "If you wanted me under you, all you had to do was ask nicely."

Cronus blinked. His grip loosened as a shade of violet slowly spread across his face, then he swallowed. "R-right, of course. Good manners get you ewveryvwhere in life." Suddenly, he found their positions reversed with the psionic on top of him instead of under. "Huh?"

"You let your guard down." Mituna stuck out his tongue. "Rule number one in a fight is you never do that! You're the one who taught me what I know! Has the student surpassed the master?" 

"The day you surpass me is the day I give up on my hair." He eyed his cigarette a few inches away from his face. "I hate you vwith every fiber of my body."

He rolled his eyes. "Love you too." He held out his hand so he could pull him to his feet again. "Cronus, do you think we can win this stupid game?"

"Duh." Cronus took out another cigarette, pondering the packet fondly. "Vwhy?"

"I have doubts sometimes that we'll be strong enough to see this to the end. You never feel that?" Mituna rubbed his shoulder bashfully and shifted his feet. "Maybe it's just me."

He shook his head. "No, I get it. Sometimes I vwonder that too, but then I remember my best friend is so incredibly povwerful that nothing can stop us from beating it." He smiled, ruffling his unruly hair that fell in his face. "Promise me that vwe'll alvways be the greatest moirails anyone has ever seen."

"Of course I promise." He placed his hand on the one on his own head and squeezed gently. "I'll never leave you, even in death."

But that was before things went bad.


End file.
